


Blond Jocks

by whiteroses77



Series: Blonds [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follow up to Paradise, in which Clark made a comment to Oliver about his experience with blond jocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Jocks

TITLE: Blond Jocks  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Whitney, Clark/Jason  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3497  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Follow up to Paradise, in which Clark made a comment to Oliver about his experience with blond jocks.  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Smallville AU season 10. Mentions of S1, Pilot, Metamorphosis, Hug, Reaper And early S4 before Transference

~*~

Clark and Oliver were in bed after a round of steamy sex. Clark could tell something was buzzing around in his lover’s head though. “What is it, what do you want to know?” he asked wryly.

Oliver smirked at him. “If you know me so well, why did it take us so long to get together?”

“Because neither of us wanted to admit to what we felt that’s why.” He urged, “Come on, tell me what it is?”

“Okay, you remember our first time?” Oliver began.

With a nod, “I might have been buzzing on red K but I remember.”

“You got angry at me, you told me that blond jocks never know what they want, and I was just wondering who you were comparing me to?” Oliver explained.

Clark raised an eyebrow. “You really want me to tell you about them?”

Oliver shrugged. “Probably not but…tell me anyway.”

Clark lay on his side, holding himself up on his elbow, watching Oliver. 

He began his story, “The first time was Whitney Fordman. I was a freshman, and he was blond, blue eyed and handsome, the captain of the football team and he was nice to me. He always said hello.” 

“Hey, isn’t Fordman the name you used to go undercover with the cops that time?” his lover remembered.

Clark smiled. “What can I say some things, some people stay with you.” 

“So, he was nice to you, huh?” he urged.

“Until the day, he thought I was trying to steal his girlfriend.”

Oliver frowned. “That doesn’t sound like you, Clark?” 

Clark shrugged “It was Lana.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I should have guessed.”

“Do you want to hear this or not?” he harrumphed.

“Go ahead.”

~*~

Clark was in his fortress he was trying to get his head around this crazy week. He had found out he was an alien and that he was invulnerable except to meteor rock and that the pain from the meteorites was almost unbearable. The football team had tried to kill him when that jerk Whitney and his buddies had stripped him down and hanged him up in that field. He had saved people’s lives and fought a meteor mutant at the school. He had saved that guy Lex, who says he wants to be his friend. Then he’s saved Whitney from that explosion and Lana from Greg Arkin who had turned out to be a mutant as well. Then finally, he had managed to have a full conversation with Lana, without looking like a total dork. 

Clark heard footsteps on the wooden stairs; he turned to see Whitney Fordman enter his loft. With annoyance and curiosity he asked, “What do you want?”

“Your dad let me come up.” The jock told him.

Clark gritted his teeth. Yeah Dad loved Whitney, so proud of Whitney, captain of the football team. Whist Clark wasn’t even allowed to play.

Clark just stared at Whitney, waiting for Whitney to explain himself.

He began, “Listen Kent, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.”

“Okay.” That was all Clark was going to give him.

Whitney looked at him for a long moment, sighed, and then started for the stairs. He said over his shoulder, “But remember what I said, stay away from my girlfriend.”

Clark was confused. “What are you so afraid of Whitney? You’re the most popular guy in the school, the captain of the football team. What have I possibly got that could take Lana away from you?”

Clark watched Whitney swallow minutely then he saw his eyes travel up and down Clark’s body. His gaze finally rested on Clark’s crotch before turning away. Clark’s mind whirled with the possibility. He laughed aloud. “Did you and your buddies like what you saw that night, Whitney?”

Whitney’s gaze jumped back to Clark. “Fuck you, Kent.”

Clark felt an unfamiliar smile on his face. He goaded, “But you would like to, wouldn’t you, Whitney?”

The handsome jock sneered. “I have a girlfriend, Kent, if you remember. I’m not a fag.”

“Yes but Lana’s a good girl, isn’t she?” he provoked, “Is that why you’re so angry. Is it frustration, because she won’t give you what you want?”

Whitney was glaring at him. Clark didn’t know why he did it; but he started to unbutton his flannel shirt. He watched Whitney look at his body. Clark felt a power that he had not even known he possessed. He felt himself harden in his jeans. Whitney noticed. “What the fuck, Kent?” he demanded.

Clark saw Whitney lunge forward but Clark did not move. If Whitney wanted to throw a punch, without meteor rock around, that was fine by Clark. 

When Whitney’s lips met his, Clark gasped and Whitney licked into his mouth. Oh god, Clark had no experience of this. His first and only kiss was a peck on the lips from Chloe last year but Whitney was inside – oh god – he was sucking his tongue. Oh god, it felt good.

He decided to return the favour. When Clark sucked at Whitney’s in return, Whitney brought their groins together and rubbed. Clark whimpered. Whitney groaned in response and pushed him down on to the couch and ground their straining crotches together. 

Clark was gasping, “Please, oh Whitney, please.”

Whitney undid both their jeans, put his fist around both their cocks, and jerked them off.

He didn’t know how this was even happening, and Clark cried out, “Whitney, oh, Whit.”

Whitney was panting in his ear. “Oh fuck Kent, oh god, Clark.”

Hearing the passion in his voice, Clark reached down between them. He wrapped his hand around Whitney’s hand and helped him. He swiped his thumb over both the tips.

“Yeah, Clark, that’s it.” he panted.

Clark lay there staring at the red and gold letterman jacket above him. He had always wanted one, had fantasised about wearing one when he kissed Lana for the first time. He saw Whitney’s blond hair, his bright blue eyes, and handsome face. He was the total opposite of what Clark had always wanted but…

Instinct took over; Clark threaded his fingers through Whitney’s hair and brought Whitney’s mouth back to his. Whitney’s hands came up and held Clark’s head and he deepened the kiss. Whitney was rocking against him hard. Clark did what felt natural and thrust back.

They came silently screaming into each other’s mouths.

~*~

Afterwards when Whitney was fastening his jeans, Clark asked, “What about Lana?”

Whitney frowned at him. “She’s still my girlfriend, Clark.” 

Then he left. 

~*~

Oliver sympathized, “Whoa, Clark. That was harsh.” 

“Yeah, well after that whenever Whitney was having a hard time, I’d get a visitor in the loft.”

“You let him come back after that?” Oliver questioned.

Clark smiled at his lover and raised his eyebrow. “I guess I have a thing for guys with big mouths and bad attitudes who are really lost little boys inside.” 

He leaned over and kissed Oliver’s lips. Oliver smiled against his lips, “Lucky me.”

Clark continued his story, “There were a couple of months of not hostile, but prickly behaviour. I found out his dad was dying. I tried to help him through it.”

“Of course, you did, Clark.” Oliver said smiling.

Clark shrugged. “Nothing happened again until a guy with a Kryptonite induced power of persuasion caused Whitney to attack another man. When I wouldn’t back up Whitney’s version of events, he got really upset. More upset than he really should have. We weren’t proper friends but he acted as though I had betrayed him.”

~*~

Clark was in the loft, he couldn’t believe the last few days and today Lana had accused him of trying to get at Whitney, of hating him. Clark was just trying to do what was right, to find out what was really going on. It had nothing to do with his feelings for Whitney. Clark sat on the couch and tried to work out what was happening.

“Are you trying to figure out new ways of getting back at me?” a familiar voice demanded.

Clark looked up to see Whitney as he entered the loft. He groaned, “Why do you and your girlfriend think this is personal?”

“Then what is it about, Clark?” 

Clark stated, “The truth.” 

“The truth is that guy was attacking me with a bat.” He snapped emotionally, “And you don’t care.”

Clark shook his head. “You’re wrong, Whitney.” He could see that Whitney was trying to hold back tears now. 

He stood up, “What’s going, Whit?” Clark asked walking towards him.

Breathily, Whitney told him, “My dad’s getting worse and Lana was attacked.” Clark shook his head that wasn’t true. “Everything’s getting too much Clark, and you didn’t believe me…”

Clark just went forward and put his arms around Whitney. He didn’t say anything. There wasn’t anything, he could say to make things better. He just held him close. 

After a few minutes, Whitney had pulled himself together, but they still held each other. Then Clark felt soft lips graze his neck and then again. Clark closed his eyes and sighed, “Whit.”

“Please, Clark, please.” He choked.

They pulled away just enough to see each other’s face. Whitney’s eyes were still bloodshot; he looked so vulnerable, so different from the show that he put on for everyone else. 

Clark leaned forward and kissed Whitney softly. 

As they pulled away, Whitney smiled. “I thought I had imagined how good it felt last time.”

That brought Clark back to his senses. “Lana’s still your girlfriend.”

“Yeah and you still want her to be yours. Neither of us is getting what we need from her, maybe we could get it from each other.” he propositioned.

Clark studied Whitney; there was no malevolence in his features. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. Whitney just wanted him. Clark stepped forward and smiled at Whitney and Whitney grinned back. 

They kissed and touched each other and ended up back on the couch. Whitney was running his hands over Clark’s body. Whitney caught the hem and then lifted Clarks t-shirt up to Clark’s armpits and kissed his nipples. Clark laughed at the tickle and moaned when Whitney sucked hard. “I can’t believe you have such a great body, Clark I never see you at the gym.” He complimented him.

“Farm work, I guess.”

“A lot of the guys on the team are farm boys, they don’t look like you.”

Clark didn’t want to make anything up, so he pushed Whitney back and pulled Whitney’s sweater off and distracted him with his mouth. He explored his body. He was lightly tanned, and he had toned muscles. He carried on until he was at Whitney’s waistband of his jeans. When Clark realized the position he was now in, he looked at the bulge in front of him. Clark wasn’t sure what to do. 

Whitney said gently, “It’s okay, Clark, you don’t have to do anything. Just come back up here and we can make out some more.”

Clark looked up into Whitney’s eyes. He kept surprising Clark with what he was really like behind all that bravado. “I want to try.” Clark smiled.

He unzipped Whitney and pulled him out. He exclaimed, “Oh god, Clark, I can’t believe you’re going to do it.”

Clark looked at Whitney’s length; it looked a lot bigger in this position. Clark leaned forward and tasted the flesh. Whitney made a noise in his throat. Clark took some more into his mouth, then he pulled back and gazed at Whitney as he considered whether he liked it or not. Whitney didn’t say anything; he was just breathing heavily watching Clark intensely.

Clark took hold of Whitney’s cock and then took as much of Whitney as he could until he kissed his own fist. Whitney started squirming and only Clark’s weight against him kept him still. Then Clark started sucking and licking and Whitney stayed still, mesmerised. 

Clark got that buzz of power again and really started to enjoy it. When Whitney came for him, Clark pulled away and sat back on the couch; he undid his own jeans and pulled himself out. Clark looked up in surprise when Whitney’s hand wrapped around his cock and Whitney started to jerk Clark off.

“I’m sorry. I’m not as brave as you. Maybe if you let me come to see you again I can work up to that.” Whitney said tentatively.

Clark nodded along, enjoying someone else’s hand touching him and bringing pleasure.

~*~

“So, did he?” Oliver asked.

Clark smiled, “Yeah, he did. After that night most of the tension was gone too. We got along better outside of the loft as well. He really was a nice guy underneath it all. I even got Lex to have the Metropolis Sharks come to town so Whitney’s dad could see him play for them before he died.

Oliver smiled at Clark’s sentimental nature. “So where is this Whitney Fordham, should I be afraid that he’ll come along and steal you away? Your first is always special.” 

Clark’s smile fell. He revealed, “He got killed in action after he joined the marines. He wanted to make a difference. I guess you could say he was the first hero I knew.”

Oliver nodded. “So you said jocks, plural.”

“The second one was my senior year football coach.” Clark told him.

Oliver asked in dismay, “Your coach, Clark?” 

“Assistant coach, he was in college. He had fair hair, beautiful green eyes, and a really great mouth.”

Oliver ran his thumb over Clark’s lips. “That sounds familiar.” 

Clark sucked on Oliver’s thumb slowly. Then he pulled off again so he could talk.

“Anyway, he was always encouraging me in the team, came out to the farm...” Clark stopped and smiled at Oliver. “Does that sound familiar?” he asked wryly.

“So, I’m a cliché?”

Clark shook his head. “He made me starting quarterback.” Clark frowned. “My dad liked him too.”

Oliver smiled, and asked, “Do you think your dad would’ve liked me?”

“Probably, after he got over that fact you’re a billionaire.” 

~*~

Since Clark had joined the football team, he hadn’t changed, but the way other people treated him had. The football players had noticed him for once, at first with anger and now as teammates. The cheerleaders wanted to date him and the geeks stepped aside in the halls for him.

Coach Teague patted him on his back a lot. He smiled at him a lot, cheered for him on the field, and watched him closely in the locker room. Clark wasn’t naïve and he was certainly wasn’t inexperienced anymore, especially since that summer in Metropolis. 

At first, Clark thought it was his ass that Jason wanted, most guys did. That didn’t mean they would get it. If he ever gave his ass up for someone, they were going to have to be special, someone he could trust.

No, Coach Teague always kept his eyes firmly in the front – it was Clark’s cock, he wanted.

So Clark made a point of exposing more of himself than he normally would in the locker room, whenever Jason was around. It had gotten him admiration from the other players, some was probably lust, but mostly it made them see him as one of them, someone they could joke around with instead of being set apart.

It also got him hungry looks from Jason.

~*~

One night, Jason offered him a ride home and Clark accepted. Halfway home, Jason pulled over on to an old dirt track.

He waited a moment probably trying to get his courage up. His gaze flicked to Clark and away again. he said roughly, “Clark, this is going to sound crazy and definitely inappropriate. I’m your coach after all.”

Clark smiled to himself and in his best oblivious farm boy tone, he said. “What is it, Coach, if you need something I’ll help any way that I can?”

“Jeez, this was a mistake.” Jason said plaintively and tried to restart the engine.

Clark reached out and stopped him. “Just tell me, Jason. I’ll give you what you want.”

Jason shook his head and met his gaze. “I don’t think you will, Clark, you’re a good kid.”

Clark leaned over and breathed against Jason’s lips, “Actually, I am.”

Their lips met and Clark took that pretty mouth, when they parted, Jason was panting, “Jesus, Clark. Are you sure?”

Clark smiled at him. “Do you want to chance my place or do you think the backseat is big enough.” 

Realizing he meant it, Jason sprung into life, searching his glove box for condoms and lube. Jason laughed excitedly. “I bought these in Granville just in case.”

~*~

When they were comfortable in the backseat, Jason kissed him hard and cupped Clark through his jeans. he asked eagerly, “Do you know what I want, Clark?”

Clark smiled and unzipped his jeans and let Jason pull him out. Jason’s voice dropped down into another register, all gravelly and sexy. “I just want a taste, Clark, and then I want you to fuck me.”

Their position meant Clark could watch Jason wrap that hot mouth around his cock. Jason’s pretty eyes watched Clark as he sucked Clark’s cock until his long lashes fell shut in pleasure. 

In his hot wet mouth, he had to move. When Clark thrust in a little more, Jason pulled off. “You like that, Clark?”

Clark joked, “It was okay.” 

Then he had to kiss away the frown that was on Jason’s face. He snaked his hands down the back off Jason’s jeans, down the valley and found his centre. Jason pushed back against his finger. Then Jason broke the kiss, “I can’t wait.” 

Jason pulled away and then opened the condom wrapper. He licked his lips excitedly as he rolled the condom on to Clark’s cock. Clark grabbed the lube, as Jason struggled to get his own jeans down around his ankles. 

Clark reached around and slipped a slick finger into Jason’s asshole.

Jason groaned, “Oh, yeah.” Jason grabbed more lube and slicked Clark’s condom covered cock. “Fuck, Clark, now.” Jason demanded.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he wondered.

“Shit, yeah.”

Jason looked around at the space and then he decided, and he braced himself above Clark facing the front of the car and lowered himself down in to a riding position. As Jason sank down on to Clark’s cock, Clark helped him to balance, Jason was panting all the way as he opened him up.

“You’ve got an incredible cock, Clark.” he gasped.

“You’ve got a great ass.” he returned.

Then Clark thrust up into a rhythm. He knew he wanted it hard. “Oh yeah, Clark, give it to me.”

So, Clark did, hard and fast. Jason was begging for more all the way.

After a clean-up, Jason was a little embarrassed. When he dropped Clark off at the farm, Jason asked, “You know how to keep a secret, Clark?”

Clark nodded, “Best in the world.”

Then Jason drove away.

~*~

Oliver laughed, “You know if I wasn’t already with you I’d never believe these stories.”

Clark grinned. “That’s the point. Best secret keeper in the world.”

“So what happened next?”

“Well, I found out later that he was Lana’s secret boyfriend, and I wasn’t going through that again.”

“What is this, some weird obsession of yours where any girl that’s been your friend, you fuck around with their boyfriends?”

“You weren’t with either of my friends, when we got together.” He reminded.

“Is that a denial?”

“I never slept with Jimmy.”

“Are you sure, he was always calling you big guy?”

Clark laughed, “It isn’t my fault that all my friend’s boyfriends always like me better.”

“So are there anymore blond jocks in the closet?” he asked curiously.

Clark asked seriously. “Did I mention AC?”

Oliver jumped on him and straddled him looking down and he demanded, “You better be joking, Boyscout.” 

Clark grinned and lifted his fingers in to the salute, “Scout’s honour.”

“Good.” Oliver dipped his head and kissed Clark. “I better be the last blond that you sleep with.”

“You’re the only blond I want.” He told him sincerely.

Oliver grinned. “Do you want to try and earn more merit badges, Boyscout?”

“Mm, where were we?”

“Well, you’ve already earned the chemistry badge, the athletics badge, the horsemanship badge, and the woodwork badge.”

“I think I’m ready for the archery badge.” He teased.

“Really, do you think you can hit my target every time?”

“Yes I think I can, and the examination starts now.” Clark declared and he rolled them over with Oliver laughing beneath him.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
